1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oil draining devices and more particularly pertains to a new oil draining device for attachment to the drain hole of an oil pan to allow easy drainage of the oil out of the oil pan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of oil draining devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, oil draining devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,947; U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,722; U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,566; U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,233; U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,451; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 388,801.
Prior art oil draining devices for marine engines require that the oil be drained with a pumping device extending into the oil pan through the oil dip stick because the drain hole of the oil pan is severely restricted.
In these respects, the oil draining device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attachment to the drain hole of an oil pan to allow easy drainage of the oil out of the oil pan.